Please Stay
by Starladoll86
Summary: A one-shot about Puck and Rachel before and during their senior prom. It will feature a little bit of everybody but mostly Puckelberry. Enjoy!


**This one-shot is based around a song just like my As Long As Your There for Tike. The song lyrics will be in bold so you can separate the difference. Thanks **

** GLEE**

It was the Monday before prom and I was heading to glee. It wasn't bad enough that we had Nationals coming up but we also got suckered into being the entertainment for prom again. Luckily, I was single this year and didn't campaign for a gay crown, so I was going to be able to mingle with the ladies that weren't able to score a date before the dance. It was going to be a night to remember and weirdly enough, I couldn't wait. A lot of people thought I would have asked Quinn but she was actually getting pretty close with Sam since her accident. Judy had allowed Sam to stay with them after the accident so he could be a second pair of hands. They said they would be going as friends only but even I knew that was a load of bull.

I was walking around the last corner trying to decide how many girls could fit in one hotel room comfortably when I heard Rachel's voice squawking away. "The whole point of being on a time out is for us not to participate in couple activities together. We need to spend some time a part to see if this is strong enough to last and make sure what we have is real. So I'm deeply sorry Finn but I will not be going to prom with you." I decided to finally walk around the corner then and saw Rachel walking in to the room with Finn just standing against the wall like an idiot. "How can she decide she wants to marry me and then change her mind a few weeks later? Why do girls have to be such pains?" Finn started whining when he saw me. "Dude, that is why I hit it and then quit it. Much less girl drama that way", I told him and headed into the room myself.

One of the group songs we were doing at Nationals was a slow number that caused most of us to have dance partners. It was called a waltz or something like that. We had been working on bits and pieces but had never put the whole thing together before now. Artie was already sitting in the center of the stage as we all took our places and waited for our turn to come out. I was stuck dancing with Berry. Finn wanted to dance this with her but Mike pretty much told him that he would look like he is trying to dance with a toddler if he did and would make us all look horrible. "Ok let's start from the top. Just try your best guys; including you Puck, I will be watching you." Mr. Shue said over the mic sitting on his table.

The band started to play then and I waited the 15 seconds before I stepped out to meet Berry who was coming from the other side. When we met directly behind Artie, our hands locked into the perfect places as we started to twirl away. This dance was harder than any of the others we have ever done. It was slower and every movement had to be perfect. I couldn't explain it but I was shocked that I was actually doing pretty damn good. I looked at Rachel and saw her just gliding away with me while she was smiling and singing at the same time. As much as I hated to admit it, she was really pretty and sort of a friend so I smiled back to her before we finished the dance number. After we finished and stopped to hear what Shue had to say, I still couldn't help the sort of electricity that seemed to be flowing through me right now. It has to be something manly and not because I was dancing. Or was it because I was dancing with Berry?

"That was amazing for the first run through! Everyone was spot on with the dancing and right on time. Puck even you were great. Best dancing I have ever seen from you. See you guys tomorrow." Mr. Shue announced as most of the others clapped and headed off the stage. I started thinking about the dance then and decided to just sit for a second. How did I just dance the best performance ever even though nothing seemed to have changed? "Are you ok Noah?" I turned to see Rachel standing behind me. "Yeah Berry; I'm fine don't worry about it." I told her turning back to face the seats. "You really were great out there. I loved dancing with you today. It was kind of electrical in a weird way. I think maybe it was because we have never had any kind of a serious relationship around each other." She was babbling but before I knew it, I started to talk back. "Do you want to go to prom with me?" "I would be happy to be your date Noah."

GLEE

It was the night of prom and I had been dancing with Rachel all night except the songs that we had to perform. We did the whole matching colors and flowers. I was even in black seeing that she refused to let me wear white of blue. Not cool. We had decided earlier in the week that we weren't dating and just going to the prom together as friends just like Sam and Quinn. Yeah I know what I said about them earlier.

"I'm going to go perform this lame country baby making song and then I will be back to bust some more of my moves." "Sounds great Noah", she said giving me a kiss on the cheek before I made my way to the stage to get my guitar set up and wait for Blaine to finish. I looked up to see Finn talking to Rachel then and felt my blood start to boil; I didn't know why though since we weren't dating. Finn said he had been fine with this arrangement since it was what she wanted. Blaine jumped off the stage then and patted my shoulder, so I made my way to the stage and pulled the mic stand to the edge. Finn and Rachel made their way to the floor to get ready to dance to the song I was getting ready to sing. I got an idea then and went and talked to the band behind me.

**I feel so unsure  
>As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor<br>As the music dies, something in your eyes  
>Calls to mind a silver screen and all those sad goodbyes<strong>

My mind flashed back to Monday afternoon as we were gliding along dancing the way I never had before with a girl I never thought really mattered. I knew we were friends now but nothing else I had thought. Either way, I couldn't get the image of her that day out of my head.****

**I'm never gonna dance again  
>Cause guilty feet have got no rhythm<br>Though it's easy to pretend  
>I know you're not a fool<strong>

I knew I would probably dance with a lot more people in my time but none of them will look as happy or graceful as she did. This was her thing and Finn is a moron to ask her to give it up for him.****

**I should have known better than to cheat a friend  
>And waste the chance that I'd been given<br>So I'm never gonna dance again  
>The way I danced with you<strong>

I suddenly hated myself for giving her such a hard time when she is too anal about details during performances or even throwing slushies in her face. How could I have done that?****

**Time can never mend  
>The careless whispers of a good friend<br>To the heart and mind  
>Ignorance is kind<br>And there's no comfort in the truth  
>Pain is all you'll find<strong>

It was too late to do anything about that though. She is still here with me tonight even though it doesn't make any sense why she is. ****

**I'm never gonna dance again  
>Cause guilty feet have got no rhythm<br>Though it's easy to pretend  
>I know you're not a fool<strong>

I looked up to look at her and Finn then. They were attempting to dance in a big awkward circle and they both stared me down each time they came around. Finn looked pissed but Rachel looked confused and happy at the same time.****

**I should have known better than to cheat a friend  
>And waste the chance that I'd been given<br>So I'm never gonna dance again  
>The way I danced with you<strong>

**Tonight the music seems so loud  
>I wish that we could lose the crowd<br>Maybe it's better this way  
>We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say<strong>

All those time I could have said something to her, were coming back to hit me now. How could I have possibly gone on this long without telling her how I truly felt about her? I almost lost her for good and I didn't even say a word.****

**We could have been so good together  
>We could have lived this dance forever<br>But now who's gonna dance with me?  
>Please stay<strong>

This is it. I'm going to lay it all out now for her to understand and I hope she feels the same.****

**I'm never gonna dance again  
>Cause guilty feet have got no rhythm<br>Though it's easy to pretend  
>I know you're not a fool<strong>

**I should have known better than to cheat a friend  
>And waste the chance that I'd been given<br>So I'm never gonna dance again  
>The way I danced with you<strong>

I took the last strum of the guitar before I moved back from the mic to hear the crowd applauding. Asian Fusion game on the stage then to sing some upbeat teenie music and they both patted me on the back before I headed to the steps. I looked up to see Rachel but she wasn't there. It was just Finn who was staring back at me like he did for a month after he found out about Quinn. That was not a good sign. It wasn't till I hit the floor and put my guitar away that I heard her voice. "That w-was different." She said stepping out from the far side of the steps where it was dark. "It was a last minute change." I told her as she began to walk closer. "Did you mean it?" Looking in her eyes, I knew it would be pointless to lie to her now after I pretty much announced my feelings in front of everyone. "Every word" "Would you like to join me for a date next Friday night." "That would be great." I picked her up and gave her a kiss just as Asian Fusion started singing a song that didn't seem so sappy anymore.

**I don't own anything Glee just love the story! I hope you liked it! I always thought this would be a great Puck and Rachel song and tried to think of the best way to work it into a story line. It is a one-shot but I would still love to hear what you thought about it with comments or suggestions for the next one I write. I love them all! Thanks **


End file.
